1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field assembly optical connector that connects an optical fiber end-on to a rear end of an integrated optical fiber which is inserted into a ferrule and fixed therein, and that is capable of being assembled together with the optical fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
When optical fiber core wires are connected end-on to each other, it is common practice to remove the coating on the core wire tip portions so as to expose the naked optical fibers, and to then connect the two naked optical fibers together end-to-end. A known optical connector of this type is an optical connector in which, in order to maintain a state in which a short length of optical fiber that is already inserted into a ferrule and fixed therein (this may be referred to below simply as an ‘integrated optical fiber’) is placed end-to-end with an optical fiber that is inserted from the outside (this may be referred to below simply as an ‘insertion optical fiber’) and then connected thereto, a clamp portion that sandwiches the abutting end portions of the two optical fibers between two halves of a clamping component is provided in the rear part of the ferrule (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-208220).